


Kisses In A Closet

by chillywhale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Like PURE fluff, Lunch Break, Secret Snogging, Snogging, Stolen Kisses, Wow, broom closet, cute kisses, i ship themmm, i wrote this shit in 30 minutes, proud of me, secrecy, umm so i hope you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillywhale/pseuds/chillywhale
Summary: Draco and Hermione miss each other all day at work.They decide to meet up in a broom closet (of all freaking places) and snog for a little bit until Hermione has to go and Draco is left wanting more...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Kisses In A Closet

Hermione was busily walking up & down the ministry library, she was searching for a book on Metamorphmagus.. She found a book titled “ _All About Metamorphmagus_ ” and carefully pulled it off the shelf, flipping it open to leaf through it.   
  
She tucked her hair behind her ear to get it out of her face and bit her lip in concentration as she read the information on the page, processing it and trying to remember as much as she could for later use. She flipped to the next chapter and lowered her head, about to read it when suddenly a white blur came fluttering in front of her.    
  
Hermione jumped a little but then upon realizing it was just a note, lowered the book and took hold of it from where it had been fluttering in front of her.    
  
Normal ministry notes were just folded in half, but this one was unique. It had been folded delicately into a paper crane. She laughed to herself, knowing exactly who would send her such a thing.    
  
Sure enough, she saw she was right, as on the front was written:   
  
‘ _Mrs. Hermione Granger, Aurora Paperwork manager’_ , In Draco’s perfect neat handwriting.    
  
She quickly glanced around her, making sure no one was watching then unfold it, careful not to rip it. It read:   
  
_ Granger,    
  
Do you have a spare moment in lunch break? Haven’t had the brightest morning, and I really want to see you.    
  
Meet me in the broom cupboard on the 3rd floor you can.    
  
Malfoy.   
  
_ _P.s also do you wanna hang out after work?_   
  
Hermione smiled to herself as she folded the letter back up and carefully tucked it into her pocket. She was dying to see Draco too, and after checking her watch, she decided she could spare 5 minutes until she had to go back to work.    
  
Quickly grabbing the book again, she hurried through the library shelves until she arrived at the counter. Placing the book onto the table, she tapped her foot impatiently while the librarian checked it out for her. After quickly muttering a hurried ‘thanks’, she ran out through the doors, making her way to the elevators.    
  
  
Hermione managed to jump into one last minute as the doors were closing and uncomfortably squeezing her way through 2 angry men in deep discussion. Luckily for her, about half the people emptied on the 4th floor and she was able to get some air before it arrived with a ping and Hermione stepped out.    
  
  
She looked around to find herself in a mostly empty hallway, with only a few people milling about here and there.    
  
  
She cast quick glances around to make sure no one was watching her too closely, then slipped down a smaller passageway and ran to the end, where she was sure the broom cupboard was located. Sure enough, she was correct and with one last deep breath (for she knew broom cupboard were small and dusty) she twisted the handle letting the door swing open and she stepped in.    
  
“Oh, Hermione.”   
  
As soon as she had closed the door, she was engulfed in a tight hug from Draco. It might have been unexpected of him, but Draco’s love language was definitely touch and he often found comfort in giving hugs to Hermione.    
  
“Thank god you came,” Draco whispered in her ear, still tightly holding her.   
  
He gently lowered her down (cuz god damn it, he's so freaking tall) and cupped her cheek ever so softly looking into her eyes.   
  
“I missed you.” He said and gave Hermione one of his rare pure smiles. Hermione nearly melted on the spot, so overcome by Dracos affection but she couldn’t, as the next second Dracos lips had crashed onto hers as he was giving her a strong and passionate kiss.    
  
She smiled against his lips and ran her hands through his ridiculously perfect, soft blonde hair. This was one of the many reasons why she liked Draco. He was so affectionate towards the ones he loved and she would never grow tired of his sudden hugs or passionate kisses.    
  
At last, they pulled away from each other, completely out of breath and both erupted in laughter. Draco put a finger to her lips, “shhh” he laughed “people are gonna hear us!” Hermione nodded and tried to stifle the giggles escaping her lips.    
  
“I missed you too Malfoy,” she whispered breaking apart from him and tapping his nose playfully.    
  
“Hmmm,” he replied with a smirk, his grey eyes staring into hers and his lips a little swollen from the kiss. “I know you did.”   
  
She laughed at his comment then leaned back and looked around at her surroundings, finding herself in a tightly cramped, broom cupboard. She squirmed about, trying not to touch the dusty shelves.    
  
“Why on earth did you choose here to meet?” she asked, laughing quietly, while also trying not to inhale dust particles.    
  
“Hmmmmm” Draco replied, raising his eyebrows at her. “I wonderr whyyyy.” He took some steps closer to her and pinned her against the shelves, his entire body wrapped around her small one and Hermione wriggled under his gaze and weight, feeling intimidated.    
  
Soft brown and sharp grey eyes met and they gazed at each other as Draco's face came closer and closer to hers. Draco examined her lips and noticed how beautifully soft they looked and how there were so many adorable freckles dotted on her cheeks.    
  
“God you're so beautiful,” he whispered, bringing his face so close to his that their lips were practically touching.    
  
Hermione blinked several times then lowered her head. “Draco I- we really can’t snog each other right now.”   
  
She heard him sigh and looked up to see him pouting at her. His shoulders were slumped and the light in his eyes had disappeared She laughed quietly at how sad and disappointed he looked.    
  
“Look, I can't go back to work looking thoroughly fucked with swollen lips. People are bound to notice.”   
  
‘That's true.” Draco replied a small smile appeared on the edge of his lips. “Buttt I can’t hold back from your pretty lips forever, you know that.”   
  
Hermione smiled at him and put one hand on his arm, the other buried in his hair, giving him small gentle rubs on his scalp.    
  
“Believe me Draco, I want to snog the heck out of you too but we need to pick a better time.” She bit her lip in concentration and carried on massaging Draco’s head, loving how soft his blonde curls were. Draco had his eyes closed and was smiling - he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it.    
  
He seemed to notice her staring though because his eyes snapped open to meet hers. “What?” he asked a little bit of pink appearing on the edge of his cheeks.    
  
“Oh, nothing.” Hermione drawled. “It's just that you look so cute when you smile.”   
  
“Heyyy”, Draco complained. “Don’t call me cute. That’s not what a guy wants to hear.”   
  
Hermione laughed at this and finally removed her hands from his hair. “So, how about we have dinner tonight?” Hermione asked, her eyes lighting up just the tiniest bit.    
  
“What? Like a dateeee?” Draco asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her and smirking at her reaction.    
  
“Yeah, like a date I guess...” she trailed off, absentmindedly looking at her watch.   
  
”OMG!” Hermione suddenly shouted, clutching her wrist and looking at it with alarm. she was 10 minutes late. “I need to go, now!” she hurriedly bent down and grabbed her notes, remembering to get her book too.    
  
“But that was barely anytime,” Draco whined, wrapping his hands around her waist and trying to stop her from leaving.    
  
“It’s okay,” Hermione replied, she carefully pushed his arms away and gave him a small smile. “I’ll see you for dinner at six. And besides,” she added while furiously stuffing her books back into her bag, “I’ll send you notes all afternoon.”    
  
Then, with a gorgeous smile, she stepped out of the cupboard and was gone, leaving Draco standing there smiling to himself.    
  
God, she was so cute and soo addictive. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this shit in like 30 minutes are you proud of me? my parents were literally yelling at me to "GET OFF YOUR LAPTOP" so sorry about the tagging and stuff. yeah, hope you like. xxxx (also please comment, it really encourages meee)


End file.
